A Wonderbolt Love
by Herr Regis
Summary: Spitfire has always loved Soarin, but she has no idea how to communicate her feelings after he broke up with her. Now, with a young and energetic mare named Rainbow Dash knocking at her door, and the possibility of losing Soarin forever is presented, something has to happen.
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

* * *

The pegasus fleet was just waking up for one of their bigger days of the year. They weren't a fighting or defense force, rather a branch limited to perfection and accuracy in entertainment. The Wonberbolts, although not in place to serve too serious a purpose, were popular amongst the ponies of Cloudsdale and all over Equestria.

Soarin rolled over in his bed, stroking his hooves through his ruffed up blue mane. He rubbed at his eyes, after a few minutes and a heavy sigh, tossing the sheets away and felt the cold air of his private barrack against his body. He sat up in bed, breathing out of his mouth and licking his lips. Soarin stretched out a little, then getting up and going to shower in the stallion section of Wonderbolt Academy. Once out and dry, he tossed on his formal uniform, a blue shirt with lightening bolts on each side of the collar, and three golden bars on each of his epaulets. He put on the tie, tying it quickly and not caring how it looked.

Soarin left his room, running into the other stallions that made up the Wonderbolts as he trotted to his office.

"Good morning captain."

"Morning."

Soarin got to his office, sitting down behind his desk, and pulling over his calendar. He brushed at his mane as he read what he would be doing that day, an event planned for the same day every year in Cloudsdale.

"Young Flyer's Competition, Spitfire is simply in love with these."

Soarin rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair and shuffling through the letters he'd received. Spitfire never loved the competitions, her team of Wonderbolt's could do everything the young fillies and colts were doing, and her team could do it better. Although, Spitfire did like meeting new people and showing her team off, and what better a place to do it than at an event where young, impressionable flyers would all be.

"Another letter from Shining Armor."

Soarin shook his head, placing it off to the side. The previous year at the captain's wedding reception, Soarin had expressed an interest in joining the Canterlot Royal Guard, and Shining Armor wanted a co-captain. Soarin had personal reasons for not wanting to make the transition, even though he himself had been the one to bring it up. Shining Armor had written three previous times, and Soarin could feel his dream growing further away, he still stayed with the Wonderbolts, though.

Leaving the letter on top of all of the papers on his neat desk, he went down the hall towards Spitfire's office. He knocked, and when he heard her signal him in Soarin opened the door. Spitfire was sitting behind her desk, one arm of her sunglasses between her teeth as she tried to read the morning news journal.

"Good morning Soarin, your tie is messy again, you never do that right I swear, all the years I've known you and you've never tied it right."

Soarin looked down, seeing a knot in the black fabric that looked just fine to him. She motioned for him to come around to the other side of her desk. He lifted his chin, smiling as she retied it for him.

"You always do a half windsor, the guidebook says four-in-hoof knot, like that, there you go."

"That's why you're the captain, and I'm the co-captain."

Spitfire nodded as Soarin sat down on the other side of her desk, making himself comfortable and touching at his mane again, rubbing his eyes awake too.

"We've got to suit up to fly to Cloudsdale in a half an hour, is everyone up and ready?"

"Yeah, it's just us and two of the ponies, we're not bringing everyone, never have."

Soarin finished his conversation, jumping into his flight suit and waiting outside for everypony else to show up and be ready. He'd just been standing there for a few minutes, and he decided that his sudden privacy was a good opportunity to have a cigar. He did it not because it tasted good, they didn't, but having a smoke was a good way for him to relax and a hobby. Ever since he was a colt, Soarin had been told it wasn't good for him, but he didn't have a puff too often.

He'd just gotten it in his mouth, about to light it up with it was flicked onto the ground. He looked to his side, seeing Spitfire frowning at him through her sunglasses, his reflection shining back at him in her eyes.

"That's not good for you! It makes you smell like smoke Soarin, you know that."

"Alright Spit, whatever you say. I swear, even when we were young you were my mother; I can't get away with anything when you're around."

Spitfire nodded, knowing that she did have a good grip on her co-captain, considering that they had grown up together in Cloudsdale, and graduated from the academy in the same class, she the top flyer and he the second.

Once they had gathered their group of four that would go to Cloudsdale, they took off, flying in their tight V formation as they went, going just below the speed of sound. Once they arrived, the group slowed, moving to the stadium that had been assembled out of clouds. Soarin and Spitfire sat in the first row of their cloud booth, the two other Wonderbolt's sitting in the row behind them. All four ponies removed their googles, but only Spitfire replaced them with sunglasses.

"Ready for this year Spit? Maybe we'll actually see something original."

"I don't know Soarin, but I do know it's cold up here, you think the weather factory would be a little less... active, especially today."

"I don't feel it."

Soarin was twiddling with another cigar that he had in his hooves, just below the sight of everyone at the stadium. Spirfire snatched it away from him, using the cigar as an excuse to sit just a little bit closer to his side.

"Princess Celestia is right there! There's no way you're doing that now, not here, and not with me right next to you."

"I wouldn't have to if you let me do it this morning, I only have one a month, let me have my smoke."

"Soarin, I'm just looking out for you."

Soarin sighed, nodding his head and putting his hoof around her shoulder, giving Spitfire a short squeeze before letting her go. He smiled to her, taking his cigar back and putting it away where he kept it. They were whispering, so that no one, including their fellow Wonderbolt's, could hear them.

"Don't worry Spit, I can wait a few more days."

She smiled to him, saying thank you and sitting back as the contestants for the Young Flyers Competition began to present themselves. Although they weren't awful, the Wonderbolt's weren't impressed. They weren't the judges, but if they were, no one was winning material as of yet. The pegasus could fly and do their tricks well, but it didn't feel like any of them were pushing themselves, simply doing what they felt comfortable performing.

"Where's number four?"

Spitfire shrugged, and the show went on. At the end, the Wonderbolt's were surprised to see that both contestants number four and fifteen went out together. Spitfire chuckled at contestant number four's wings, poking Soarin in the shoulder as she moved a little closer to him. Soarin was chuckling as well.

"Looks like she's had some work done on those wings."

Soarin nodded, they were pretty wings, but they weren't natural and feathered like everypony else's. As the crowd watched the magical looking pony with beautiful wings, the Wonderbolt's had their eyes on contestant number fifteen. She was blue in color, with rainbow mane and tail, purple eyes and a go-get-em attitude. She seemed to have good ideas, and was definitely pushing herself, but too often she messed up and hit the wall or let her trick get out of control.

"Good job, Rainbow Crash!"

Soaring and Spitfire looked across the cloud stadium at a group of two or more colts, mocking contestant number fifteen, as she had just collided with the wall.

"This mare's got a fan club."

Soarin watched as the less interesting contestant flew very high up, shortly after followed the other. Before he knew it, the contestant who seemed to have work done to her wings was suddenly wingless, and falling past the floating cloud stadium, down to the ground far below.

Spitfire and Soarin stood up with their fellow Wonderbolt's, putting on their goggles and flying down to save the falling mare. Once they came within reach of her, out or panic the mare managed to kick all four of them in their faces and torsos, rendering any service they may have been able to provide impossible.

Spitfire was looking around slowly in a dazed state, seeing that the ground was fast approaching, and her wings weren't spread, no one's were. She heard a loud crack, and then a rainbow like flash of light as a different pony swooped her, the other Wonderbolt's, and the falling mare up, carrying them away from the grass and back up to the clouds. The Wonderbolt's regained composure, sweeping up the wingless unicorn and setting her down in the basket of a hot air balloon, somewhere where she wouldn't fall again.

Spitfire rubbed the back of her neck, coughing to cover her personal embarrassment.

"I was just about to save myself anyway..."

"Yeah, me too."

Spitfire and Soarin both knew they had been taken out of service for just long enough to destroy their mission, and once they both recognized this, they pretended like they had it down pat, and that everything was in their control the whole time.

"That was some good flying kid, what's your name?"

Spitfire called out to the blue pegasus who was talking to her friends near the hot air balloon, and once she heard the Wonderbolt's talking to her she flew over as fast as she could, excited beyond belief.

"My name's Rainbow Dash ma'am, I'm a huge fan!"

"I'm..."

Spitfire realized she'd lost the focus of the mare, as she'd rushed over to Soarin and was drooling all over his hooves. She rolled her eyes, faking a happy smile and a laugh at the sight of a different mare patronizing the affection of her long time love interest.

"Omagoshomagoshomagosh! You're the co-captain of the Wonderbolts! I have a poster of you in my room Mr. Soarin sir, you're like my hero!"

Rainbow Dash rushed forward and gave him a big hug, closing her eyes tightly and smiling, giggling too. Soarin was glad Spitfire had told him not to take his smoke, because if he did, he wouldn't have smelt very good and wouldn't have gotten the hug. He smiled too, rubbing her back and eventually forcing the hug to end.

"Thanks Dash, Dash right?"

She nodded to him, he figured she'd of nodded if he had said anything, she was starstruck and he could tell.

"That was really some good flying, and it looks like the princess wants a word with you."

Rainbow Dash didn't understand at first, but soon she turned to see Princess Celestia standing behind her, beside all of her earth pony friends. After receiving kind words, officially being recognized as the winner of the competition, and also being called the best flyer in all of Equestria by the princess herself.

The prize for winning the competition was a day with the Wonderbolts, a day with her hero and his friends. The Cloudsdale staff took care of all the scheduling so Rainbow Dash could come and visit them at Wonderbolt Academy. Before the Wonderbolts left, Rainhow Dash made sure to get one more word in.

"Hey, wait!"

She flew over to where Soarin and Spitfire were, getting ready to depart with the other two Wonderbolts.

"Thanks for everything, I can't wait to spend a day with you guys, you're awesome."

Rainbow Dash bowed her head and smiled, trying to disguise her blushing cheeks with a quiet giggle.

"No problem Dash, when you come by to collect your prize, we'll give you a really amazing day."

Rainbow Dash said her thank you to everypony else, flying away humbly. She looked back twice. Spitfire was getting annoyed, this mare was far too close to Soarin for her comfort.

"Collect your prize? What's that supposed to mean Soarin?"

"Spit, we planned it out, all the activities we'll do with her when she comes to the Academy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine... sorry, I'm just missing my sunglasses."

"Here, I caught them during the fall."

Soarin handed them back to Spirfire, who took them into her hoof and then placed them into one of her pockets. She melted to the smile he had, he was always handsome and she wanted him to be here like they used to be. The thought of him expressing affection toward another pegasus really got to her, and as they flew back to the academy, the sun setting behind them, it was all Spitfire could think about.

When they got back, Spitfire got herself ready for bed, lit down and looking up at the ceiling, knowing that her bed was big enough for two, and that the stallion she wanted to be in it with her was just a few doors down the hall.

Soarin had gone outside to take his smoke, but decided against it, going back to his room and leaving his cigar on the nightstand; he'd save it for another day. Across the room on his bureau he saw the letter from Shining Armor, asking him to come and join the Canterlot Royal Guard, the position of co-captain available to him as it always had been. As Soarin fell asleep, he couldn't help but consider leaving the Wonderbolts.

* * *

**DONT FORGET TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

* * *

Wonderbolt academy was full of activities and happy pegasus going about their business, training and exercising to keep up with Wonderbolt standards. Several weeks had passed since the Young Flyer Competition in Cloudsdale, and still Spitfire could feel the residual effects the younger, more energetic mare had on Soarin.

At the gym, he never worked out as hard as he was, suddenly he was acting like he had something to live for and that perfection was no longer the goal, but the standard. He was working so hard, and he'd stopped seeing her in the morning to say hello.

As Spitfire sat in her office, looking at her schedule, she saw that Rainbow Dash was going to be visiting the academy the next day as their guest. She rolled her eyes, closing her black book and putting it back in her desk drawer. She tapped her hooves on the desktop for a moment, then turning around to grab something that wasn't in her office. She went to her barrack, unbuttoning her jacket and loosening her tie. She reached under her mattress, pulling out a photo album of hers.

Spirfire sat down on her bed, taking off her sunglasses and gingerly placing them on her nightstand. She opened the cover to the first page, flipping through years of good memories. She saw herself as a filly, her school and her friends, Soarin. Her album went all way way past her prom to when she arrived at the academy as a cadet with him, pictures going all the way through their journey to the top of the Wonderbolts. She even had pictures of her saddest year, the year her first ponyfriend broke up with her.

Soarin had left the gym after cleaning himself off, not wearing his uniform or anything else, just going bare like most ponies. He went to Spitfire's office, noticing she wasn't there. He frowned to himself, shrugging and going to one of the other locations she might be.

As Spitfire was looking at the pictures of her prom, the silly dress she wore and the styles back then, she heard a knock at her door. As good as dreaming about the past felt, she had to stop. Spitfire hid the book beneath her mattress again, shouting for whoever was outside to go away if they didn't have anything important. When she heard Soarin, Spitfire acknowledged him and let him come in to her bedroom.

"Hey Spit, whatcha doin' in here? It's not even sundown yet. You look... relaxed."

He looked down to see her jacket unbuttoned and her tie loose. She nodded to him with a smile, saying that she felt tired and wanted to spread out on her bed for a few minutes. It was a lie of coarse, she couldn't bare to tell him that she still loved him. Even after six years of seperation, she knew he was all she wanted.

"Dash is coming tomorrow, are you ready to show her the ropes around here with me? I'm certain she's going to love it here, she practically fainted when she met us."

"Yeah... us."

"Do you want me to take the lead with showing her around tomorrow? Dash seemed to know a little about me, so I'd be willing to do it."

"No! I mean, just make sure I'm there when she arrives, I want to be there with you."

Spitfire not only wanted to be with Soarin to keep an eye in him, she didn't want Rainbow Dash to say anything that might tug at his heart strings and get him to do something romantic, or say something.

"Alright Spit, do you want to have breakfast with me tomorrow in the mess? I could run you though the courses we've got for Dash, you'd like them, I set them up with the special features you like."

"Oh, so they're hard?"

"Very."

Soarin left Spitfire alone in her room, going to grab himself some dinner before he showered and went to bed. Spitfire couldn't be angry or scared anymore, of coarse he remembered her favorite obstacles and the type of challenge that got her going, he was Soarin. Sadly, in all of her life, she'd never even thought that his fame as a Wonderbolt would lead Soarin to be viewed as desirable to other mares, and now Spitfire was forced to realize that one was at her doorstep, pretty and young, perfectly capable of taking him away from her.

The next morning, Spitfire woke up early. She hadn't slept well that night, worried what the events of that day would entail. She got herself prim and proper quickly, tightening up her uniform and looking good. She even used a little perfume, just to add that extra kick to make her more desirable.

She went to the mess hall, seeing that Soarin wasn't there. She frowned, asking one of the staff where he was.

"The co-captain hasn't come around yet Captain Spitfire."

She nodded, going to the stallion barracks where the males slept. She went through, noticing that everypony seemed to be somewhere else. She could hear water running in the shower. Spitfire took a big gulp, stepping over to that area slowly, her hooves softly clicking against the tiled floor. Inside she knew it was Soarin, because she could hear him humming to himself, an occasional song forming.

She leaned against the wall, just before the corner that lead to the large group shower itself. She closed her eyes and listened to him hum as the water streamed down from his mane, to his body, down all four legs and eventually to the floor, where, peacefully, the pitter-patter of it streaming down the drain and away.

She took a breath out, smelling the masculine musk of the shower room. It wasn't like the many Wonderbolt's, it was Soarin, Spitfire could tell. She became so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice when the water shut off, and a whistling blue stallion came walking out of the shower with a towel over his back. Soarin walked right into her, getting the front of her uniform wet with his body. One side of her face had pressed against his neck, so she was rather wet. Soarin took a few surprised stepped back, backing straight into the wall behind him.

"Spit, what are you doing in here? This is the stallion only shower!"

"Well I... you weren't at breakfast so I came looking... I'll go."

Spitfire left Soarin standing there, wet and alone. She rushed back to the mess hall, sitting down in one of the many empty seats. She took a napkin and tried to dry herself off, acting normal and not wanting to seem out of sorts. She told the cooks she was waiting for someone, and they weren't to serve her just yet.

Soarin got dressed in his barrack, completely unsure why he'd seen Spitfire in a dream like state, just hanging out in the shower where he was. He wondered if she'd seen anything, then he realized there was nothing left she hadn't seen. The only thing to worry about was if she had heard him singing.

Once he was dressed and his tie was just as sloppy as he always tied it, Soarin made his way to the mess hall, where he found a nervous looking Spitfire waiting for him. He sat down, and she signaled with her hoof that it was time for the cooks to serve them.

"How's Captain Tom?"

"What?"

"Captain Tom, as in, peeping Tom, what where you doing in the stallion shower?"

"Better question, what were you doing singing a Sapphire Shores song?"

Soarin felt his heart drop, she had heard him.

"She's the pony of pop, what more can I say."

From that moment on, the two simply stopped talking about the shower incident. Soarin was embarrassed she'd heard him singing songs made for the enjoyment of fillies, and Spitfire was embarrassed that she was caught.

"Do you know what time Dash is coming?"

"No idea Soarin."

Spitfire sat and had breakfast with Soarin just like he had asked her to, and to her it felt more like a date than anything else. Maybe it was because her stallion was under attack, and she wanted to reel him in just a little bit closer, even if he wandered a little, he might go away from her.

"Did you use perfume this morning Spit? You smell... different."

"Yeah, yeah actually I did. Why? Do you not like it?"

"No, I like it."

After a while longer, just as Spitfire volunteered to take away his tray, she had an idea. She didn't express it until she returned to the table letting him walk her out. Once they arrived outside, she took him aside where no pony would hear them.

"Soarin, later tonight why don't you come by my barrack, there's something I want to show you."

"Sure Spit."

They made their way to the pegasus run way, and just as they walked over Rainbow Dash was arriving. She showed up alone, just as intended. Spitfire was a little upset to see that the visiting mare again radiated immediately over to Soarin, who seemed to give off just as much energy as she put out.

"Wow, it's so amazing to be at Wonderbolt Academy with you!"

"Don't forget Spitfire, she's the brains of the operation."

Soarin could tell that Spitfire was a little down. She was only ever quiet for a few reasons: she was sick, she was thinking, she was annoyed or angry. Soarin didn't want to put his hooves all over her, but he placed his arm around her shoulder and smiled to Rainbow Dash, just reminding her that Spitfire was there. Spitfire accepted the gesture, although she didn't think it was necessary.

"So, Rainbow Dash, are you ready for a little challenge?"

"Yes ma'am."

Rainbow Dash straightened up, holding her head straight like a cadet on their first day. Spitfire took it from there, running the obstacle courses personally. All three of them participated, and Spitfire was upset to see that Rainbow Dash had been doing extremely well, and that Soarin was taking notice of her skill and speed.

"This is so awesome! Do you guys do these courses everyday?"

"Everyday Dash, we have a lot of fun here at the academy."

"We've got a few more to throw at you though, a couple final challenges."

"Captain, why don't we take a little break first, I could give Dash a tour."

"Well..."

"Yeah! I'd love that Mr. Soarin!"

"Just Soarin, Dash."

Rainbow Dash nearly fainted when he let her call him by his name exclusively, no titles to show the massive gap in their statutes. Spitfire was afraid to leave them alone, but she knew asking to go would look suspicious, there was a line, and she just had to trust Soarin to be a gentlepony around Rainbow Dash.

Spitfire watched as her stallion and some no nothing mare walked off together, talking, together. Spitfire wanted to puke. Soarin showed Rainbow Dash the group barracks for mares, the gym, the assembly grounds, he showed her the machinery the academy used on cadets, and finally Soarin showed Rainbow Dash the mess hall.

"Do you mind if I go get something to drink Soarin?"

"Help yourself."

Rainbow Dash smiled, giggling and after a few awkward fragmented words lopping from her mouth, she left his side. Soarin smiled, sitting down at a table and waiting for her to come back. Rainbow Dash returned with some water, sitting down in the chair next to Soarin instead of the one across from him.

"So, you're from Ponyville right? Just south of Canterlot?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, putting her glass down and fiddling with it.

"It's a really nice place, maybe you could come and visit sometime. I've got a certain pegasus in mind that would love to meet you."

"I could do that, how's next Friday? I could make the flight in... an hour."

"It took me two to get here."

"I'm quick... do you really have a poster of me in your bedroom?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry, that's a weird thing to say isn't it, I was a little starstruck when I said that."

Soarin shrugged, perfectly fine with a poster of him in the bedroom of a young and good looking mare. They sat and talked some more, completely forgetting about Spitfire and the other activities Soarin had planned. He didn't care if they did them or not, he was having a really good conversation.

"It was nice talking to you Dash, and I can't wait to go to Ponyville and meet this... whoever she is, it'll be a nice surprise I'm sure."

"It will Soarin, and... if you ever wanted to come by and visit me, you could do that too."

"I'd love that, Ponyville sounds like a really nice place Dash, I'll check it out, just for you."

Soarin and Rainbow Dash walked outside, meeting Spitfire, who had been resting on a bench for the past two hours. The sun was just setting over the academy, and the day Rainbow Dash was promised had gone away.

"Thank you both, today was wonderful."

Rainbow Dash started to walk away, and Spitfire was certain Soarin was staring at her butt as she went. She rolled her eyes, feeling self conscious because her body wasn't anything special, or at least she didn't think so.

After the sun had set, and Spitfire was in her room, Soarin turned up just like he said he would. She told him to sit down on the foot of her bed, and he did.

"I haven't been in here in... forever."

"There's a first time for everything. Look, Soarin, you don't... have a thing for Rainbow Dash, do you? I'm just trying to look out for you as a friend."

"Thanks Spit, and I like her a little, not too much though. She's pretty and all, my life right now is just really confusing, I've got a lot of options and I don't really know what I want for myself anymore. You know how that feels right? Not knowing what you want..."

"no, I know exactly what I want... I just don't know how I'm going to get it."

Spitfire gave him a hug as they sat there, he hugged her back for a moment. After some time he let her go, standing and facing her as she looked at him from the bed.

"Spit, you wouldn't be mad if I tried to have a relationship with somepony else right? Or I tried some new things, to find out what I really want."

"Sure Soarin, I'm here for you no matter what."

Soarin left the room, and Spitfire hung her head, pressing a pillow over her face to muffle her angry screams. How was she supposed to tell him that after six years of being apart, she still loved him? Spitfire bit her lip, trying not to cry as she considered the reason he'd broken up with her in the first place.

Soarin laid down in his barrack, conflicted with his choices. He could move on, have an entirely different life in every way, but something told him that he was doing just fine where he was, and all he had to do was notice how perfect his life really was. Maybe a little distance would put things into perspective.

* * *

**DONT FORGET TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

* * *

At the academy, it was raining. Soarin had disappeared to go and speak to the pegasus in charge of the weather, because he wanted it to be sunny out the next day. This weather requirement was because the following day he'd be going to Ponyville to visit Rainbow Dash, and he wanted clear sky's so that they could do what they wanted to do outside.

As Spitfire was walking down the main hallway to the mess hall, she passed by the Wonderbolt bulletin board. On it, all the activities the Wonderbolts were doing, taking part in, or could volunteer for. It also included a leave reminder if a pony took a day off, and Spitfire had to take off her sunglasses to make sure she was reading it right. Her co-captain had applied for a day off: the next day, Friday.

Spitfire shook her head, not feeling in the mood for anything to eat. Instead she went to the gym, she took a seat on one of the several pieces of equipment, the one she chose would work her flanks. After what felt like forever of sitting down and burning the fat she didn't have, Soarin never came by to look for her.

Spitfire went outside, seeing that he had the Wonderbolts assembled, and he was taking notes as they did low pass formations over the runway. Spitfire came up behind him, eventually standing beside her co-captain, as the Wonderbolts did their thing.

"I noticed you applied for a day off tomorrow."

Soarin jerked his head up, seeing that it was only Spitfire. He nodded to her, then looking back at the flyers.

"Good morning Spit, and I took tomorrow off to go and visit Dash, she said she had a surprise for me."

Spitfire felt all sorts of nervous. A mare, a pretty one no less, had asked Soarin to come and visit her for a surprise. Spitfire automatically assumed the surprise was something intimate, but she shook the idea out of her head, hoping that she could trust Soarin to not do anything he'd regret.

Even when they were together all those years ago, Soarin wouldn't do anything. Spitfire's dad loved him. While al the other couple were rubbing noses all day long, Spitfire and Soarin were racing each other and talking about flying. Spitfire hoped he'd talked about flying with Rainbow Dash, because anything else would destroy Spirfire on the inside.

That say passed, and the next day, Spitfire woke up early to see Soarin leave. She looked out her window, noting that he had on his Wonderbolt jumpsuit, beneath it he probably had his uniform. He took off down the runway, disappearing into the clear skies.

Soarin flew for what felt like a short period of time, soon he had Ponyville in his sights. He looked around for a pegasus style home, and he found what he was looking for. A big house made out of clouds with rainbow waterfalls. He smiled, thinking that Rainbow Dash's home was more like Coudsdale than Cloudsdale was like itself.

Soarin landed on the doorstep, taking off his googles and peeling the jumpsuit's hood away from his head, so it sat behind him in an unused position. He knocked on the door, waiting. No one answered, and it seemed like her gotten there too early.

Against his best judgement, Soarin flew up to go and look through one of the windows. The first open one he found led to a living room, a couch inside with the mare sleeping on it, upside down and snoring cutely. Soarin rolled his eyes playfully, squeezing himself through the window, now standing on the floor of her home. Behind him on the wall, Soarin noticed a Wonderbolt poster, not of him, but of all the Wonderbolts. In front of him, on a pony hat stand sat the trophy Rainbow Dash had won at the Young Flyer Competition.

"Hey, Dash, time to wake up."

He poked at her shoulder, and she wiped at her nose and coughed. Rainbow Dash peeled her eyes open just a little bit, and when she saw Soarin standing over her she nearly fainted.

"Omagosh what time is it? Did I over sleep?"

"I don't know Dash, sorry I woke you up so... suddenly. No one answered the door so I just... came in. I hope you don't mind."

"No, no that's cool, I sleep in usually, I wanted to be up early but... you know."

"Don't worry about it, Spitfire has to wake me up all the time."

"Really? Cool! Anyway, I need some time to get ready, not a lot..."

Soarin nodded to her, he knew a mare could take quite some time getting ready, but he figured Rainbow Dash wouldn't need fifteen minutes. She told him he could stay, but Soarin asked if there was a breakfast place in Ponyville that he could go to and wait for her there; they could have breakfast together.

"It's a corner joint, you'll see it, it's right near the center of town."

"Thanks Dash, see you there."

Soarin departed out the front door this time, flying over to the café suggested to him by Rainbow Dash. His jumpsuit was a little annoying, as it attracted all sorts of unwanted attention,mans his movements were limited. He took it off, folding it up like he was supposed to in the band of the googles. When the waitress came along he ordered some tea,mane asked to sit outside by the street.

As he sat and finished his tea, expecting Rainbow Dash to come along any minute, a different mare passed by and stopped him. She was purple, her mane a dark purple with a pink stripe, a unicorn horn protruding through her bangs. Her cutie mark was a big sparkle.

"Excuse me, good morning sir, I just noticed your uniform and I was wondering if you were a Wonderbolt. My names Twilight Sparkle."

Soarin noticed that this mare was very awake, and had been for probably a few hours, even though the sun had just risen. She was pretty, and she looked smart and definitely had good manners, Soarin felt like he remembered her from somewhere.

"Yes, I'm a Wonderbolt. Have we met before? I think I know you."

"I... I don't know, I'm a friend of Rainbow Dash. Are you here to see her?"

"Yeah, she's got a surprise for me. I got it! I saw you at Prince Shining Armor's wedding, you were the pony who saved the day!"

Twilight leaned against the railing that separated her from the Wonderbolt, as she was just passing by and he had stopped in the café for tea.

"You were there? Well thank you for going, that was a big day for Shining Armor, and Candace. He's my brother."

Soarin' eyes nearly rolled out of his head. He was standing before the sister of the stallion who was trying to recruit him for the Canterlot Royal Guard.

"You're his sister? That's incredible, He writes to me all the time about his position as captain in Canterlot, but that's amazing to meet his sister like this, what a perfect coincidence!"

Just after Twilight Sparkle agreed, Rainbow Dash came flying over from the clouds, landing in the seat opposite Soarin.

"It looks like you met Twilight, whatcha talking about?"

"Twilight was just telling me her brother is Shining Armor, I was at the wedding when that whole changeling fiasco went down."

All three ponies agreed that the wedding was very unorthodox, and that it wouldn't be forgotten by anypony in attendance.

"You're up early Rainbow Dash."

"I know, it's alright though, I've got an awesome day ahead of me with a Wonderbolt."

Both mares squeaked and eyed each other, having a silent conversation Soarin could hear or understand. Twilight Sparkle departed after saying goodbye to both of them, leaving the two pegasus alone to eat a carrot each, and for Rainbow Dash to have a single cup of juice, while Soarin had two glasses of tea.

Soarin offered to pay for it all, and he did. When he went up to the counter, the waitress refused to take him money, saying that the Wonderbolts got a discount. Apparently that discount was the cost of the entire meal. Soarin gave a very humble thank you, leaving the café with Rainbow Dash.

"So, what's this surprise you've got for me?"

"You'll see, she's not awake yet so we're going to have to wait."

"She?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, placing a hoof over Soarin's mouth and telling him that he was to to ask anymore questions, and he just had to wait. Rainbow Dash and Soarin went up to the clouds, taking a seat and waiting.

"What are we doing right now?"

"We're just hanging out Soarin, don't you hang out with your friends?"

"At the academy? They're not my friends, I used to hang out with Spitfire everyday, that stopped a few years ago."

Rainbow Dash rolled over to face him. They were on separate clouds, but close enough to talk without shouting to each other.

"You two were close?"

"We are close alright. Spitfire was my special somepony for years, we grew up together. She was my first kiss, the entire thing. I even took her to prom, I wouldn't be surprised if she still had the pictures."

"Wow, that's a crazy story, what happened?"

"When we both got to the academy, we'd already graduated. All that was left was to climb the ranks. We both wanted the top, and with the direction of the relationship, she didn't want to spend anymore time with me, it was all work. I broke up with her."

"That's a sad story."

"Isn't it? At least we're friends now."

They spoke for a few more hours, Soarin didn't want to say to much about him and Spitfire, he was hanging out with Rainbow Dash, and she didn't want to hear his sad stories.

After while longer, Rainbow Dash jumped on top of him. Soarin was shocked, rolling onto his back and looking up at the mare that was on top of him. His memory flashed with an image of a younger Spitfire, and for a moment he thought to kiss theirs on top of him, unsure who exactly she was. He was in a trance.

"Catch me if ya can!"

Rainhow Dash darted away, leaving a trail of colors in her wake as she flew in the opposite direction of her home. Soarin got up and followed her, his tie flopping out of its clip and going over his shoulder. He chased her through the scatter white, puffy clouds, eventually landing et the gate to an apple orchard.

Rainbow Dash stood there, panting and looking around, amazed that she was able to have lost a Wonderbolt in a race. Suddenly she felt so etching touching her backside, and behind her, Soarin his his hoof on her back.

"Tag."

He took his hoof off of her, moving to stand in front of the happy mare.

"Took ya long enough!"

Rainbow Dash gave him a big and well intended shove. Soarin smiled, straightening his tie and realizing that it was tied wrong.

"Dash, do you know how to tie a four-in-hoof knot? I always do a half windsor."

Rainbow Dash tilted her head to the side, brushing him off.

"Your tie is on isn't it? It's not going anywhere, it looks fine."

"It's alright, I can do it."

Although Soarin would regularly go to Spitfire and have her fix it for him, he knew how to tie his tie the right way. He fixed it so it was more symmetrical, straightening out his collar and clipping the tie back in place.

"So, where's this surprise mare?"

"Not a mare, a filly, her."

Rainbow Dash turned Soarin to face the other direction. Behind him he saw a small pegasus, orange body and low clinging purple mane, she didn't have a cutie mark.

"Whoa, are you a real Wonderbolt?"

Soarin chucked.

"I'm as real as they get, my name's Soarin, you are?"

"Rainbow Dash has a poster of you in her room! You're the Soarin!"

Rainbow Dash blushed and scolded the filly, and Soarin simply chuckled again, looking back and forth between the mare and the filly.

"My name's Scootaloo."

"Nice to meet you Scootaloo, are you Dash's sister?"

"No, but I sleep over sometimes."

Soarin nodded, understanding the dynamic between the two ladies. Scootaloo walked around Soarin, standing beside Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash took the filly under her wing, pulling her close in a tight one winged hug.

"She's like my apprentice in awesomeness, do you think you could do some flight training with her Soarin? We could all do something together."

"Absolutely, I love the filly flyers, you girls always come up with the best tricks. Do you know any tricks, Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo nodded excitedly, she were being given the opportunity to show off in front of a Wonderbolt. She hadn't said it yet, because this event was just as much a surprise to her as it was to Soarin, but in the future she'd be thanking Rainbow Dash a million times over.

"Then let's get started!"

Scootaloo showed off, doing her tricks. Soarin showed her some new ones, as well as some different flying postures. They all tried flying in a low formation, as Scootaloo wasn't the strongest flyer yet, although Rainbow Dash swore she would be, one day. After a long day of flying and learning new things, Scootaloo had had her fill of new adventure, and was instilled with the image of a living hero, now she'd have to get a poster of him, too.

"Thanks Soarin, Scootaloo loved that, this was probably the coolest thing she's ever done."

"I loved it too, Scootaloo is a lot of fun, you two go together well, like your sisters, even though you're not."

"Thanks, do you think you'd like to come back sometime? Scootaloo would love it, and so would I."

"Sure, I could do that, I don't get a lot of time in leave but I could scrap something together. Dash, did you ever consider enrolling in the academy?"

"Who, me?"

"Yeah, you'd do great! Spit was really impressed with you when you came around for your day with us at the academy, you dodged those obstacles like a pro."

"Thanks."

Rainbow Dash started rubbing her hoof in the dirt, blushing and looking down, through her mane because Soarin was showering her with every compliment she loved to hear, they were so much sweeter coming from a Wonderbolt.

"Classes are starting again soon, why don't you send in an application? It's just a few pages, a check up at the doctor and you'll be all set. I'm certain Spitfire and I would love to have you."

"Really? Where can I get an application?"

"I'll mail one to you, but don't think you'll get any special treatment, Spit hates that stuff, she might even be a little hard on you, since you've already come by once."

"I can take it!"

"I bet you can, I'll see you soon alright?"

"Wait! One more thing."

After whispering in his ear, Soarin laughed out like, rolling into his back and grabbing his chest because it was so funny a thing to ask for. Rainbow Dash wanted to try on his jump suit and the googles. He grabbed them, handing them off and helping her get in it. The suit itself was a little loose on her, but Rainbow Dash was super excited nonetheless.

"This is awesome!"

Rainbow Dash took off and flew around in the suit a little bit, ending up back where they had started. Soarin helped her out of it, putting it on himself and then putting on the goggles.

"Thanks for today Soarin, I'll see you soon."

Rainhow Dash moved forward, and hesitated. The second time she was successful in willing her body forward. She gave him a hug, one he excepted. They said their final goodbyes, and Soarin took off like lightening, back to the academy.

"Rainbow and Soarin sittin' in a tree, G!"

Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash were both looking up at the whole he'd just punched in a cloud, and Rainbow Dash took her eyes from there, starring down Scootaloo.

"I'm gonna get you!"

Rainbow Dash went running after Scootaloo, who was giggling and moving in a zig zag happily.

Back at Wonderbolt Academy, it was dark out and Spitfire couldn't sleep. Soarin hadn't come back yet. She feared that he might have stayed the night in Ponyville, and that meant he was in some mare's bed, one that definitely wasn't hers.

Looking out her window, her eyes were drifting closed and then asleep. Spitfire saw him come in for his landing, silently creeping passed the barracks to his sleeping area. Spitfire sighed, looking up at the stars, feeling her heart ache from its empty feeling. She'd felt alone for six years, and just now she was starting to be fed up with the loneliness in her heart. Although their were no shooting stars, Spitfire made her wish. She wished that he'd come back to her, Spitfire wished that Soarin still loved her like she loved him.

* * *

**DONT FORGET TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!**


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

* * *

That next morning, Spitfire had decided to sleep in. Due to her being the captain of the Wonderbolts, she wasn't normally granted this pleasure. By the time she had gotten out of bed, it was still hours before noon. She always woke up early, showering before any other mare was even remotely awake.

She took to her hygiene activities, dressing herself and going to the mess hall. She was late for breakfast, which was a surprise considering how she was always the first one in the mess hall. After eating, she went outside to fine Soarin, giving instructions to the Wonderbolt team. He had all of them gathered, and had started the day without Spitfire. Just as she walked up behind him, the Wonderbolts dispersed to go about their daily business.

"Good morning captain, you must have had a busy morning, I don't think you've ever spent so long in your office."

"I slept in Soarin, I wasn't really in the mood to get up early today. How about you? When did you get back last night?"

He shrugged.

"Just before midnight I suppose, I had a really good time out there in Ponyville, it was a nice town, you'd like it. Anyway, I've just given all the Wonderbolts the day's schedule, and they're going to so their thing without my guidance. I've put in for another day off, I'm going to Canterlot today. I know you must want me here but I have to go, I've got an appointment and I can't be late."

"You've got an appointment in Canterlot? Why didn't you tell me earlier."

"It's a private thing Spit, one second I'm so sure of myself and the next... I've completely forgotten why I wanted to do something. I need to leave within the hour."

"Well, can I go? I've only ever been to Canterlot twice, since you need a pass to go there... could you take me? We could have dinner."

Soarin thought for a moment, the idea of bringing somepony with him not settling right. Spitfire's heart was racing. She'd just established the possibility of having a date with him in one of the nicest restaurants in Equestria, Canterlot could be a really romantic setting, and she'd be alone with him.

"No Spit, I can't bring you. I really need to do this alone."

Spitfire tried to find out more about his trip, but he wouldn't tell her, and at one point got a little frustrated and nearly raised his voice at her. Spitfire ordered him to tell her, but he wouldn't. Soarin told her that it was personal, and if she wanted to complain she could just go ahead and do it. She was left in an anger daze as he left. Spitfire couldn't understand why he was so defend since and secretive about why he was leaving.

She thought about going through his office, but that would be a major violation of trust,mane to lose his affection and his trust would be more than enough to condemn any hope of rekindling their relationship.

Soarin flew to Canterlot, which was a slightly longer flight than it took him to get to Ponyville. He had to go through Cloudsdale, which was a pleasant treat for him, as he didn't go through the city's center too often. When he arrived at the gate of Canterlot, he had to show an identification pass, and state the reason why he was going.

"I'm here to see the Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, Shining Armor is expecting me."

The guards let him through, not before asking him if he was a Wonderbolt. They told him he'd make a fine addition to the guard, and they'd be honored to work with him any day. The whole way to the castle, Soarin felt so self-conscious. He never had, and had no intention to cheat on anypony, but he felt like he was going behind Spitfire's back. Obviously when you're looking for a new job you don't tell your current boss, but she wasn't just his boss, she was his friend.

When Soarin arrived he spoke to the guards, who then lead him to where Shining Armor was. He was all dressed up in his armor, and Soarin felt small next to the rather large unicorn, even with his wings open he didn't feel full sized.

"Captain Soarin, it's nice to see you around here, I thought I'd never get my hooves on you after all this time, you're finally here for a tour!"

"Thank you Captain Shining Armor, I've got a lot going on back at Wonderbolt Academy, so it's really hard to slip away, because of work and... personal reasons."

"I understand completely, but you'd feel right at home here in Canterlot. Our pegasus guard division is top notch, nut they could use a little work if you ask me. I'd love to be there for them and show them the right way to protect Canterlot's skies, but... well I can't fly. You can though, Soarin, and the position of co-captain is still open for you if you want it."

"I'd love nothing more, I actually ran into your sister yesterday in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle."

"Tw'lee! No way that's amazing, what were you doing around there?"

"There's a pegasus there named Rainbow Dash, I spent the day with her and her filly friend Scootaloo."

"That sounds like fun, I think I know her, she was at my wedding."

Shining Armor and Soarin discussed business for a while longer, deciphering all of the details about the possible transition. Soarin made it perfectly clear that he wasn't sure that this is what he wanted, but Shining Armor was a very good negotiator. By the end of the day, it was evident that there was something preventing Soarin from making the leap immediately, because having his own division and living in Canterlot were obviously things he wanted.

"So what is it, really, what's the reason that your hooves are glued to the ground at the academy?"

Soarin felt comfortable around Shining Armor, as he was a very nice unicorn. Soarin had even met Princess Candace, who had made him cupcakes. There was no way Soarin couldn't be open with such a nice unicorn, Shining Armor knew what love felt like, so he might understand.

"There's a mare..."

"It always seems to be a mare, who is it Soarin? Is it Rainbow Dash? I could talk to Tw'lee about her if she's the reason you're so stuck."

"No no it's... it's somepony else. I used to have a really serious relationship, and it all started with the Wonderbolts. I don't know if I could just up and leave my friend like that."

"Lingering feelings, those can be the worst, but they can also be the best. Soarin, this is going to sound hard but I need to know now if you want the position or not. If you want to bring a mare with you when you come to live at the castle be my guest, there's plenty of room. It's been almost a year since you first told me you were interested, I'm sorry Soarin, I just can't wait."

"I know, I'm sorry Captain, I don't like to keep ponies waiting but I really want to be sure before I do anything so massive. I've got an idea, why don't you send the air division to Wonderbolt Academy, I'll personally train them up to snuff, and we'll go from there."

"Sure Soarin, so no matter what happens I get trained stallions in return, that's alright with me, how about I send them in a week? That won't interfere with anypony's business right?"

"Not at all Shining Armor, I'll send them back to you in shape to take out anything that even looks at Canterlot funny."

Soarin and Shining Armor talked some more, and by late afternoon Soarin was flying back to the academy. He arrived just after dinner had been served, her he didn't feel hungry. Soarin went to Spitfire's office, knocking on the door and going inside. She looked up, happy to see him after a long day of his absence.

"How was your day in Canterlot, Soarin?"

"I had fun, I spoke with Shining Armor, Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, we went to his wedding together, remember that?"

"Yeah, I've got... I've got pictures look Soarin I'm busy planning for this years batch of cadets, so I need you to be quick."

"Alright, but first things first, I'm sorry I was short with you this morning..."

"Soarin..."

"No it wasn't right for me to raise my voice and get so sassy, you didn't deserve it. I couldn't explain then what I was doing, but I'll tell you now that things are worked out, are you still mad at me?"

Spitfire couldn't stay mad at him, she'd let the whole incident go hours previously, she simply felt sad that he was keeping secrets from her.

"No Soarin I forgive you, so, tell me about it."

"There's an air division of the guard that is going to come here for training next week. I invited them because Shining Armor wants them to brush up their skills, I'll train them myself."

Spitfire went through her little black book, which held her life laid out to the minute. She shook her head, running her hooves through her fiery orange mane.

"That means you'll have those guards here the same week we have new cadets coming, I won't have time to give them any attention."

"I know babe, I'll do it myself, I told Shining Armor I'd give them my personal attention, besides, you can handle a group of cadets, you've done it every year with little need for me to be around."

"What did you call me?"

"Spit, I called you Spit, didn't I?"

"No, no you said something else..."

"Sorry Captain, it must have slipped is all."

Soarin left Spitfire's office in a rush, he realized he'd called her bade by accident, a name she hadn't heard him use in years. Spitfire could feel her heart swell with regret and longing for the years passed, the times when he'd call her that everyday, the times when they shared a bed and he would never mis-tie his tie, because she'd be there to do it for him. Spitfire out her head in her hooves, taking a long sigh out and clenching her eyes closed, wanting desperately to not feel so weighed down by the past.

Once he was alone in his office, Soarin sat behind his desk and chuckled to himself about the mistake he'd made. He wondered if it were a mistake or not. If not for Spitfire, he'd of left the Wonderbolts a hear ago to go and work for Shining Armor in Canterlot. She had always been the one who wanted to be a Wonderbolt, he just wanted to fly and have something to call him. With the loss of Spitfire as his special somepony, he didn't have much left. Soarin grabbed a cadet application sheet, brought it to the mail room and had it sent off to Ponyville, where Rainbow Dash would eventually receive it.

With the passing of several more days,the application was returned in completed form. It was addressed to Soarin, when it should have been addressed to Spirfire. He took the application to her personally, knowing he'd have some explaining to do. They'd gotten over the nickname incident, but this was a whole new can of worms.

"Spit? Here, I got another application for you to approve of."

She took its opening and reading the on the credentials.

"This looks like a fine mare, she sent it to you? Who is she..."

Spitfire eventually found out that the name on the bottom of the application was Rainbow Dash. She sighed, watching as Soarin sat down in one of the chairs across from her, on the other side of her desk.

"So?"

"Did you convince her to do this Soarin?"

"I told her about it and she was all aboard, she's an excellent flyer, you said so when she came by all those weeks ago."

"You're right, I did say that. Soarin, do you... do you like her?"

"I... I don't know Spit, I'm not exactly sure. I'm trying to keep my options open, there's some things I'm just not ready to let go of yet."

"Your talking about... me."

"Spit I.. we tried, at least we can say we tried. I don't really want to talk about this right now, we're supposed to be working, ya gotta respect the uniform."

"Yes, yes of coarse. I'll approve of this right now and you can send it back to her."

Spitfire took out a copy of the letter of approval, signing her name and then turning it so Soarin could sign it too. She stamped it with the hot waxy seal, folding it up and putting it in the envelope, addressing it with the information given to her. Spitfire stood and walked around her desk to present it to Soarin, standing right in front of him. He took it, standing as well. Soarin put the letter down in the chair, giving Spitfire a hug faceted than she could say no. At fist she was surprised her whole body shuttering to his touch. After a moment her eyes drifted closed, her head nestling against his neck. She loved the way he touched her back when he hugged her, he was so warm and strong and Spitfire wanted them to stay hugging each other forever.

He released her, making soft and delicate feeling eye contact, his blue locked with her orange.

"No pony will ever be able to replace you Spitfire, Rainbow Dash is immature, she can't even tie a tie. You on the other hoof-" Soarin lifted his hoof so it was upright. Spirfire pressed hers against his, sighing comfortably, "-we're like this." Their hooves were pressed together perfectly, his bottom to hers.

Soarin took the letter, setting out of the office before he turned back and finished saying what he wanted to.

"You're my best friend Spit, no matter what I do and who I chose, you're my best friend."

He left her office, Spitfire breaking down in tears after he left. She locked it, pressing her back against the door and sliding down it's surface until she was sprawled out on the floor, heaving and shedding tears of agony. She still didn't know if he loved her, but she knew now with certainty that she wouldn't be able to live without her Soarin.

* * *

**DONT FORGET TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!**


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

* * *

The first to arrive at Wonderbolt Academy were the Canterlot Royal Guard Air Defense Division. When they arrived at the academy it was raining, pouring in fact. Soarin tried to convince the weather factory that rain was a bad decision, but they said that the storm couldn't be put off any more, it needed to come as soon as possible.

Soarin had lost a day to train his team, and instead he was limited to settling them in and briefing them as to his plans for the upcoming week. Once his team of thirty pegasus were settled in and eating their dinner, Soarin went to talk to Spitfire about what he had going and also to ask about the cadets, who would be arriving the next day.

He didn't knock when he went into her office, and was surprised to see that she wasn't there. Just like the previous time, he figured she'd be in her barrack. Again, Soarin didn't knock. He simply entered the room, going in and finding her lying on her bed. Spitfire had her head propped up in her hooves, looking at what appeared to be a photo album. When she noticed him, she snapped it shut.

"Soarin! You didn't knock, whoa, you're gonna give me a heart attack or something!"

"Sorry Spit, I just wanted to tell you about the air division, they arrived today."

"Too bad it's raining, you lost a day, now the cadets and the guards will need to use the assessment equipment together."

"I'll have my assessment really early in the morning, before the sun rises, these stallion's need some work, they're like a union of do nothings, I don't know if they've ever been to the gym."

"Really? That bad huh? I wish you luck."

"What's that Spit? You were looking at it before I came in."

"Oh, these are just some old pictures... nothing worth noting."

"Any of me in there?"

Spitfire shrugged. He tried to pry and see the book for himself, but she wouldn't let him. Spitfire watched as he left the room, then she went back to looking at the memories she'd made. Soarin asked if he were in any of the pictures, and he was in all of the pictures. If his memory were better, he'd of known that she bought that book just to keep pictures of them in it.

The next morning, Spitfire woke up to see that Soarin had already successfully winded his team, in fact they were so worn out they were begging for mercy. She chuckled to herself, knowing that no matter how old he got, Soarin would be amazing at whatever he was doing.

In her line up of cadets, she saw Rainbow Dash during her introduction when she yelled, Rainbow Dash seemed to have her things together. When they went at the machinery and began testing, she was pretty good there too. Spitfire's emotions aside, Rainbow Dash was breaking academy records and deserved praise. A different cadet, Lightening Dust, was also doing very well.

By the next day, Spitfire had them divided up into teams of two. She remembered when her class was divided, and she was in the group with Soarin. Spitfire is almost certain he talked to the captain at that time, and used his magic to be placed with her. Even so, she didn't feel it appropriate for Rainbow Dash to be a captain. Rainbow Dash was wing-pony to Lightening Dust.

When she found this out, Rainbow Dash was slightly in a pout, although she didn't let anypony know. The first person she told was Soarin, and he told her that if she wanted to change things she had to talk to Spitfire.

"Did Dash come and talk to you? She said she was upset about being a wing-pony."

"She came to you first? That's ridiculous, trying to go behind my back and get results out of you."

"Don't worry too much Spit, she's my friend, she wanted somepony to talk to."

"She was supposed to talk to me."

"Spit, look at you! You're intimidating, Dash was just embarrassed."

"Maybe... wait a second, have you been smoking again?!"

"It was just one cigar..."

"One too many! That's why there's always bags under our eyes, because you smoke!"

"It's been a long time since the last one I had Spit, I'm stressed out! Dash has somepony to go to, I don't!"

"You have me, remember, we're best friends, you said that yourself."

Spitfire came from the other side of her desk, sitting down in the second of two guest chairs on the other side of her desk.

"Just tell me what's on your mind Soarin, I'm here for you just like you're here for me."

"I can't do that, it's... no."

"How about this, come by my barrack tonight, I'll cook you dinner and we can talk."

Soarin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling uncomfortable.

"Actually I set up dinner tonight with Dash, we're going into Cloudsdale for a party. She planned the night out, it's a surprise for me."

Spitfire could feel her heart shattering into millions of tiny razor sharp bits cutting at her insides. She was too late, Spitfire took too much time to finally muster the courage to ask him to dinner, and now she was going to get nothing.

"A party? You don't like parties..."

"I know, they're a little loud and too rambunctious for me, but Dash wants me to go; besides, I want to try new things."

"Will you be alright? You can call me if anything happens..."

Soarin thanked her, and she also made him hand over his cigars. Hesitantly he gave them to her, and she tossed them in the pen tray to her desk, locking it and frowning at him. As Soarin was leaving her office, she shouted out to him that he needed a mint and a bath. She hadn't planned to take them away from him, but did so because she was angry with him for making plans with somepony else.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Dash, I'm ready. How about you? You don't feel sore or anything? Today must have been intense, the beginning of cadet week always is."

"Oh please, I'm ready to go again! Right now! Race ya!"

Rainbow Dash took off, flying in the direction of Cloudsdale as fast as she could. She hadn't said it, but she was rather tired. They arrived, and Rainbow Dash showed him around on the date that she had planned.

Quickly it became evident to Soarin that she hadn't planned anything out, and was just going with the night life. When he was dating Spitfire, every minute had a purpose, and three contingencies in case something happened. Soarin waived this aside, remembering that he and Spitfire's relation had ended, so using it as a model might not be the best idea.

They ate street food, and eventually turned up at a very large night clue for young ponies and colts. Soarin and Rainbow Dash got in easily, as they were young and attractive people. Rainbow Dash got to dancing and shouting, melding with the crowd and Soarin didn't know what to do.

When he was young, Soarin took ballroom dancing. This club he was in, was no ballroom.

"Spitfire wouldn't have taken me here, I hate parties."

Out of no where two ponies started grinding all over Soarin, giggling and acting like it was all a big game. He backed away, trying to get out of the club and go outside where he could breath. It smelled like smoke in the club, and now he realized what Spitfire smelled on him. Soarin made it all the way to the bar, asking for some juice. The bartender laughed at him.

"This is great isn't it?"

Rainbow Dash had found him somehow, and was also at the bar. The bartender tried to serve her, but Soarin told him to go away.

"I think I'm too old for this place!"

"What?!"

Rainbow Dash couldn't hear him, so he just faked a smile and went about his business. After what felt like way too long of being exposed to overly loud electronic music and watching ponies make out with colts, Rainbow Dash seemed ready to go. From Soarin's observation, when ever a pony would leave, it would go like this: a colt would ask a pony he seemed to like to leave with him, and then they'd go and do something they'd regret later.

Soarin left with Rainbow Dash, but he definitely wasn't in the mood for anything, not even a single kiss. He took her right back go the academy, no further partying. She flew all around him, giggling and him I the music she'd heard.

"Wasn't that an awesome place?!"

"Maybe in the future I'll take you somewhere that's less loud."

"What are you, a fancy pony?"

"Just different Dash, different."

When they made it back to the academy, Soarin let Rainbow Dash into the barracks with his keys. He let her go without a kiss, he honestly didn't want one. Soarin made his way to the mess hall, walking through it even though he never turned the lights on. Once he made his way to the kitchen, he opened the fridge.

Light poured out across the mess hall, and behind him Soarin noticed that Spitfire was asleep, sitting upright at one of the tables. He smiled, taking some apple pie from the fridge and closing it. Soarin turned the lights on, sitting down across from her. She was still asleep. He looked in the bowl in front of her, seeing that she had been eating applesauce.

He tapped the table hard, she she stirred to life. He middles on his pie as she finally recomposed herself.

"Soarin, you're back! It's... it's really late."

"Just got back from my dinner."

"That's a lot of dinner."

"I barely ate anything Spit, worst night I've ever spent out having fun. You were right, I don't like parties."

Spitfire kept her eyes closed, not wanting to open them again because she was so tired. She put her hoof on top of Soarin's, making a popping noise with her cheeks and lips, waiting for something to happen.

"Did you kiss her?"

"Please, my affection is worth a whole lot more than a bad party and some warm beer."

"You drank?"

"I asked for juice, and the bartender laughed at me."

"My poor baby Soarin, you would have had a better time if you were drunk."

"I wouldn't have, Dash is... she's way too young for me. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Don't worry Soarin, you didn't know what you were doing when you took me out either."

Soarin smiled, taking another bite of the pie he'd gotten. He offered some to Spitfire, and she took a small mouthful from the same fork he was using.

"Spitfire, don't you remember when you'd only looked at a mare or a colt because you were serious? Everything was up for grabs at the club she brought me to, I had to act like her father."

"You didn't act like my father when we were a thing, Soarin."

"But your dad loved me, Spit. Remember when we went out to a party, that was the time you learned that I didn't like parties... that one colt kept looking your way, and when he tried to put his hooves on you I broke his jaw. Your dad bailed me out of the jail and told me he was proud."

"I was proud, if more stallions acted like you do, Equestria would be a happier place."

Soarin spent the remainder of the week working his team raw, the Canterlot guards were put to bed every night for seven days on the verge of collapse. By the end of that week they were disciplined, they were ready to defend Canterlot from the sky. As more and more time passed, Soarin had been working out a mental plan as to how his future would be. With the week over and the guards in good shape for the future, it was his turn to find perfection.

Spitfire also had a wonderful time training her cadets. Although Rainbow Dash did shake things up toward the end of the week by nearly quitting. Luckily everything was resolved, and it turned out that Rainbow Dash, although as young and wild as she could be, was actually a pretty good hearted mare. Lightening Dust was ejected from the academy for her unsportsmanlike means of being the first to complete events.

Soarin bid Rainbow Dash goodbye, but as much as she was a good pony, he wasn't sure he liked her.

All that remained at the academy were the captain, the co-captain, and the Wonderbolts themselves. The Grand Galloping Galla was fast approaching, and Spitfire was hoping that Soarin would as her to go with him as a date. She quickly hatched a way of getting him to consider her as a date, rather than him going alone.

Sadly, Spitfire had no idea what was really happening, and what the end of that week meant for the Wonderbolts, and for her. Soarin's time was up.

* * *

**DONT FORGET TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!**


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

* * *

Several days had passed since the cadets and the royal air guards had left Wonderbolt Academy, and the grounds seemed unusually quiet. This occurred every year after the cadets had gone, those who graduated either promoted into constant service or simply given a sheet of paper with a stamp and a few signatures.

On this week, all of the Wonderbolts were permitted to go on a yearly week long vacation. It was a break, so that new cadets could go home before they started their careers as Wonderbolts, and that the current flyers could go and have fun, these breaks occurred several times through out the year.

With all the Wonderbolts absent, only Spitfire and Soarin were at the base. It was raining outside, and for that reason alone were they remaining out of the cold wind and rain.

Spitfire was going through her mail. She only went through her mail every week, because she received so much of it and was busy on week days. Sitting back in her office, she went through over half the mail in a few hours. As she shuffled through the remainder, she continued to sort garbage from the important. One she found was not addressed to her. The letter was from Canterlot, and addressed to Soarin.

Spitfire knew opening his mail wasn't a nice thing, but then again she considered it might be for the both of them, as a thank you for retraining the air devision that previous week.

Once she'd broken the seal and unfolded the page, the paragraphs and words seemed to meld together as she read on. Spitfire covered her mouth with her hoof, completely unable to say anything to herself other then to shake with a sense of loss.

She got up and left her office, storming down the hall. She even flew a little to increase her speed, even though indoor flight was against the rules. She looked into his office, seeing that Soarin wasn't there. The next place she checked was his barrack. Without knocking, she entered his room and scolded him.

Soarin was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling when she came in.

"Hey Spit, what's up?"

"You're leaving the Wonderbolts? Soarin what is this? Shining Armor thinks you've excepted a job with him in Canterlot as his co-captain, that's not true... right?"

"Where did you get that Spit? Isn't that letter addressed to me?"

"It was, I thought it was a thank you for the training you did, I wanted to see what it said. Apparently, the training was so you could become acclimated to your new team! Why would you do this to us, the Wonderbolts are your home! Why would you do this to me?"

"Spitfire... I love it here at the academy, but I've been offered the opportunity to have something different, something more than this place can give me. I don't want to be famous or on posters, I want to be in the action and have a life, Shining Armor can give me these things."

"What about me? What's going to happen to Spit N' Soar if you're two hours away?"

Soarin smiled, rolling onto his side and propping his head up with one hoof. He remembered when they came up with that nickname, when they were cadets, and filed into teams, each team was allowed a name. They were Spit N' Soar, and they were fabulous.

"Spitfire you know I don't want to hurt you, that wasn't my goal at all..."

"Well this does hurt me Soarin, you not even discussing this with me. Not even a little, you should have said something immediately! How long has this been going on?"

"Almost a year, but..."

"A full year, Soarin that's a long time! You know, this isn't the first time you've disappointed me. I'm certain Shining Armor won't be so forgiving, you don't know how good you have it here. I... I don't want you to go, alright? You're gonna make me cry or... or something. Can't we discuss this?"

Spitfire was getting desperate, he didn't seem to be budging, and Soarin didn't seem to be taking her complaints seriously. Soarin was indeed taking her seriously, and for all the years he'd known her he didn't like to see that pretty face upset.

"Do you want to have dinner tonight? Nopony is here, and I don't have anything else I want to do today, what do you say Spit? I'll cook..."

"No! Sorry Soarin, you're not a very good cook. I'll make something and we can eat in my barrack, okay? Just bring yourself, and please, have an open mind alright? Please, do that for me."

She smiled at him, a big happy smile that Soarin simply couldn't refuse. He nodded, reaching out one of his hooves from the edge of his thick bed. Spitfire reached up and pressed hers against his, and with that he smiled too.

"Are we still best friends?"

"We're more than that Soarin, we're perfection. You can write back to Shining Armor tomorrow, right now I've got to get cooking, it's already past noon."

Just before Spitfire made her way out the still open door, Soarin called back to her.

"What are you gonna make Spit? I've been napping all day, I'm curious."

She smiled, leaning against the door and shrugging.

"Don't worry Soarin, I'll make sure there's apple pie."

He cheered, putting one of his pillows over his head and considering how delicious Spitfire's pie was. She'd made him pie a few times before, and she really knew how to bake a pie. As Soarin laid in bed, he couldn't help but remember all of the things she used to do for him without his having to ever ask, and how flawlessly perfect Spitfire always seemed to be.

A few hours later Spitfire went to his room to tell him that dinner was almost ready. He wasn't there, and when she checked his office he wasn't there either. Spitfire even checked the stallion shower again and was surprised to find that he wasn't there either. Spitfire assumed that Soarin had just stepped out for a moment, and would be back quickly.

Back in the mare side of the bathing facilities, Spitfire couldn't help but notice how uniform she looked. Spitfire wasn't bad looking by any means, but she wanted to look different for dinner. Although her mane was short at the back, she was able to brush it into a new direction, so that it laid flat against her head and looked long like the average ponies mane. Spitfire looked at herself from both left and right angles in the mirror, satisfied with her temporary new look.

Now clean, she returned to her baking, taking the pie she'd slaved away to make from scratch out of the oven, and placing it on the counter to cool off. Soarin liked it warm, so their dinner was going to have to start soon.

Spitfire opened the door to her barrack, nearly falling down on her backside when she realized that he was standing right outside the door. He smiled, holding a bouquet of roses in his mouth. He had to tilt his head to the side so that they were upright. Spitfire took them from him, propping them up in two of her hooves and smelling them.

"Thank you Soarin! They're so pretty, you big sweet stallion."

"You were upset earlier, so... I wanted to give you something, and you love to have fresh flowers around. I had to go and get them from the mountains below Cloudsdale, it took me a while but a found a dozen pretty ones."

"Thanks Soarin, I love them."

Spitfire put them in her room, as she always had a vase on her small table, just in case she were to acquire flowers.

"I'll go change out of my uniform alright Spit? I don't think I'll need it."

"Wait! Your tie... you've got it right, see? How come you tied it the right way today, but every other day you can't?"

Soarin shrugged, leaning his head in and lowering his eyebrows mischievously. He motioned with his hoof for her to lean her head in with him, and after Spitfire had rolled her eyes at his childish gesture as she complied.

"What is it?"

Her ear was very close to his lips, and she waited with her eyes closed for Soarin to do something.

"I know how to tie my tie, I just like it better when you do it for me."

Spitfire batted at him with her hoof, and he backed away with a chuckle, going down the hallway to his barrack where he took off his uniform, then returning to the dinner Spitfire had prepared for the two of them.

"Tell me about this dream you're having with Shining Armor, Soarin, I need to know that facts."

"Okay Spit, so in Canterlot there's an air division of the guard, Shining Armor wants a pegasus who can captain them and knows what to look for. I told him I was interested a year ago and... he's getting impatient with me. I'm just not sure I can leave this place behind... I'd also have to leave you behind, Spit, and I can't do that either."

"Why can't you leave me behind?"

"I just don't want to, I've had you around my entire life, I can't go anywhere you're not, I'd die."

Spitfire liked that he still felt attached to her, but at the same time if his feelings weren't ever to grow into actions, than she didn't know if they were welcome any longer.

"You never asked me if I would go with you."

"You wouldn't..."

"I know, but if you asked I might. There was a time when I'd of given up everything for you, Soarin, so don't underestimate me now."

"Thanks Spitfire, I have all the way up to the Grand Galloping Galla to decide. I'm trying to work everything out in my mind but that's proving... difficult."

"Explain it to me, I'll help you."

"I could try but... honestly this whole thing revolves around you, Spitfire. If you weren't here I'd of taken the job last year, but I don't think I want to leave you yet."

"You already did."

"What?"

"You broke up with me six years ago, I'm clearly not that important to you, so just go and live out your dream."

"Don't make assumptions, you know I don't like that."

"And what other ponies do know what you like? You tried dating Rainbow Dash, and you said outright to me she was immature, and then she took you to a night club, that you hated."

"Now don't go swinging at Dash, she didn't know any better. There was a time when you didn't know any better, either."

"Come on, she's clearly not devoted to you like I was."

"You? Spitfire, you left me in the dust the second we became Wonderbolts. From there on out, I had to play catch-up with you. You gave years of devotion and then just flaked."

"Did not! You flaked on me, as I recall it was you who broke up with me!"

"I broke up with you because as your special somepony, I wanted at least five minutes of your day so I could tell you how beautiful you looked and tell you how important you are to me, but you wouldn't give me a second. You'd rather run obstacle courses and push your limits, and you pushed me alright, I gave up the only pony I loved because she didn't love me."

"But..."

"Maybe I will go to Canterlot, now that you've shown me how vengeful you can be. This has been wonderful, Spit, the food, the conversation, how does everything fall apart when we touch it? I just can't do it anymore."

"Do what?"

"Try and make you happy! I've stayed around for six years trying to get you back, maybe it was just a phase, maybe once you hit the top everything would be fine, that's not what happened at all! You hit the top, and you never looked back, not for anypony."

"What are you talking about Soarin? Do you really want to know what I'm looking at all the time?!"

Spitfire grabbed the album from underneath her mattress, putting it on the table and opening it so Soarin could see the pages.

"If you had a better memory, you'd remember we bought this album together, so we could have pictures of us in it! Every single picture is of you and me! All the way from years ago. Go ahead, look, tough guy."

Soarin looked for a moment, and Spitfire could see through her smirk the softening of all of his feathers, how he relaxed and slowly ran his hoof over picture of the famous Spit N' Soar team, everything organized flawlessly into a little book of perfect. After a few silent moments, Soarin shoved the book back at her, his face clenching up again with disgust and negativity.

"Good, I'm glad you have this, because it's exactly what you deserve. I never kept a photo album for myself because I thought we were gonna be together forever, so why would I need pictures when I'd have you right there, forever? You gave me up when your priorities shifted, and now all you get are some old pictures."

Soarin got up from the table, trotting to the doors he stopped, and for a moment Spitfire thought he was going to apologize to her. Instead he turned back and scooped up the pie that she'd baked.

"I'm keeping the pie."

Just as Soarin was about to leave again, Spitfire lost the ability to bit her tongue.

"Didn't... when you made love to me, didn't that mean something?"

Soarin dropped the pie on the ground, it fell onto it's top and splattered, far beyond being saved or eaten in the future. He clenched his eyes closed, lightly banging his head against the door frame. He took a huff out of his nose shaking his head and crying, just a few tears out of the one eye she could see.

"It meant everything to me Spitfire, that's one of the reasons I don't want to let you go. I think you've made my decision for me... I'll go get a mop to clean this up."

"But..."

"No, I don't want to hear anything else Spitfire, I'm... I can't argue with you anymore, you have no idea how much... how badly, I still want to love you."

Soarin left, and Spitfire kicked her door closed as hard as she could, making him shudder as he went down the hallway, hanging his head low and pinching his eyes closed to stop the tears.

* * *

**DONT FORGET TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!**


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

* * *

The next few days at the academy were shockingly quiet. Soarin was avoiding Spitfire, and she was avoiding him. After years of getting to know one another, they knew each other's schedules and managed to stay away.

Even in her upset state, Spitfire did take some good things away from their blow out. She knew that he still liked her, and that he felt personally betrayed and forgotten, that her actions led to the break up. As untrue as this seemed to her, Spitfire could work with it. She now knew the problem, and all she had to do was treat it.

Spitfire spent one of her days baking him another pie, wanting to say she was sorry for everything that had happened. Toward the afternoon she went through her paperwork, letting the hour pass as her pie baked in the oven. Nothing seemed right, every morning he'd come to her office to say hello and she'd retie his tie, yet he wasn't there, now.

Spitfire heard a knock at the door, and when she saw who it was her spirit dropped so far down it could be heard impacting the floor. Inside her office was exactly who she didn't want to see.

"Rainbow Dash, the office is closed, I can't help you right now."

"Oh, well I'm here to see Soarin, I don't know where his office is... I forgot."

"You forgot."

Rainbow Dash could tell that something didn't seem right in Spitfire's office, and after a few moments of awkward silence Spitfire decided it was time to speak.

"Rainbow Dash, do you like Soarin?"

"What?! I mean... yeah, he's pretty cool."

"Do you know what he likes?"

"What? I'm not following you."

"What he likes, where he likes to be, what he likes to eat, his favorite color, how to tie his tie for him."

"I know some stuff about him... why are you asking me this?"

Spitfire sighed, taking off her sunglasses and tossing them onto her desk.

"I just want to make sure you're right for him. He and I..."

"Spitfire, I know you two used to be a thing, he told me all about it. If you ask me, I'm certain he still has a thing for you. He's like... the coolest pegasus in Cloudsdale, I just want to be his friend. I came by because I was wondering if he wanted to go to Ponyville and hang out."

"You flew all the way here just to ask him that?"

"He... he told me not to say this, but Soarin asked me to talk to you. He said that you were feeling jealous and I needed to say something. I know where his office is, I'll go now..."

"Wait! You flew all the way here to tell me I shouldn't be jealous?"

"I may be awesome, but your still captain of the Wonderbolts."

Rainbow Dash left then, not even stopping by to talk to Soarin. After a while longer, Spitfire's pie was done, and she was ready to face him. She made her way down the hallway, stopping outside of his office. She knocked, opening the door without waiting for the go ahead. He was holding some papers that were his.

Spitfire swallowed hard, putting the still warm pie on his desk, shoving his name placard out of the way to get it closer to him. He looked down at it, taking in a big deep breath of the cinnamon covered gooey apples inside of the crisp crust of a pie.

"Thanks Spit, this means a lot to me. Do you wanna stay a while? I've got some things I want to tell you."

Spitfire sat down, crossing her hooves and feeling panicked.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and said... I said a little too much, I was angry and I felt over whelmed and you didn't deserve any of that."

"I did though. You're right, I abandoned you for the Wonderbolts. I thought you'd wait for me but I was wrong, you're a stallion and you needed attention that I wouldn't give to you. Soarin, I don't want to let you go either, I thought... this is gonna sound fake and really girly, but when you took me out on that picnic I thought you were gonna propose to me. It felt so right... but I was really, really wrong."

"I'm sorry I did that, breaking up with you was the worst decision I ever made. Spitfire, I got our tickets in the mail for the Grand Galloping Galla... I know it's wrong of me to say this after everything that happened a few days ago but, will you go with me? I'm not asking for a friend of a colleague, I'm asking for a special somepony to take with me."

"I don't know."

"I... I worked something out with Shining Armor, I'll be able to stay here. I just want to know that you're going to be here for me because this time I'm going to get my five minutes to tell you I love you."

"You... you still love me?"

"How could I stop, after I met Dash I realized that even though she's an amazing mare, I can't have feelings for her or anypony else if you're all I think about. I started going to the gym more, I tried to stop smoking... I haven't had a cigar in a few weeks."

Spitfire had gotten herself all worked up. She was on the verge of tears again, and this time she didn't wait for him to cry before she started. Soarin couldn't stand the sounds of her weeping, he got up and tried to hug her, and Spitfire wouldn't let him. She batted him away, but before she could tell him not to touch her he got her in the hug.

"You really still love me?"

Soarin rocked Spitfire back and forth, eventually he started to cry too. He kissed her forehead, stroking her mane and hugging Spitfire as close as he could to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Spit, I didn't want you to get upset, I've wasted six years, but from now on I'm going to be here for you."

"I missed you so much Soarin, I never wanted to break up with you. I wanted to get married and have a filly or a colt or both with you, I got so jealous because of Rainbow Dash, I guess I was just pretending that we were together... having a different mare here put things into perspective."

"Oh Spit..."

"She's just so young and energetic, she's..."

"She's too young, and Dash just wants to have fun, that's not what I love in a mare, you're the one I want."

She looked up at him, and he wiped away her tears with his hooves. He was breathing out of his mouth, and she could feel the warm air against her neck. He made the leap and kissed her, something he hadn't done in six years. She responded to his touch, melting closer to him and kissing back, closing he eyes and moaning out in pleasure.

After a few weeks they went to the Grand Galloping Galla together. They saw Rainbow Dash, and both Wonderbolts were happy to thank her for saving their relationship.

"Let's redo our prom, it'll be the first time again, just us."

Soarin kissed her as they danced, and Spitfire happily rubbed her nose against his, pressing their foreheads together and smiling.

Soarin convinced Shining Armor to merge the Canterlot Royal Guard Air Division with the Wonderbolts, so that the flyers could be combined and stationed at the academy. In the event of an emergency, both the unit and the Wonderbolts would be dispatched. More stallions in the air, more protection, a brilliant idea that kept Soarin and Spitfire under the same roof and gave everyone what they wanted.

Soarin took Spitfire out to one of the balconies in Canterlot, one that seemed to look out over all of Equestria.

"Why are we out here Soarin? It's so chilly out."

"We're here so I can ask you to marry me."

Soarin gave her a kiss, and Spitfire nearly fainted. Her eyes welled with tears when he knelt down and offered to her the thing she always wanted him to give her, and now that dream was coming true.

"Absolutely!" Spitfire tacked Soarin down onto his back, rolling all over the floor with him as she kissed him and he kissed her. "I thought you'd never ask Soarin."

Spitfire and Soarin made their flight back to the academy, kissing each other all the way back to Spitfire's barrack. Having sex after their prom wasn't their best idea, but it sure was romantic for a teenage set of ponies. Now though, they were smarter and more compassionate.

"I love you Soarin."

"I love you too Spit."

Spitfire was on her back, her hooves wrapped around the stallion on top of her. She loved every second he loved her, and that was a lot of time. Seconds turned to minutes, and his lips on her neck made time slow. She wanted to scream out how much she loved him, but all Spitfire could muster in the heat of the moment was his name.

* * *

**DONT FORGET TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!**


End file.
